Aquamarine
by erzas-panty
Summary: The only rule of being a club dancer was to never get intimately involved with a customer, and the customer's only rule was to not fall in love with the dancer.
1. lust at first sight

Summary: The only rule of being a club dancer was to never get intimately involved with a customer, and the customer's only rule was to not fall in love with the dancer.

Rating: M, for adult themes, language, and adult content.

Pairing: Gruvia.

Author's Note: Another slightly AU college fic. I wanted to write one that wasn't AU completely but I failed and started this. Hopefully that wasn't a mistake. This story will be less emotional/serious, unlike my other stories; more fun, least I'll try. Hopefully it doesn't come out too tacky.

This is the shortest writing I've done. I will try to keep chapters about 1-4,000 words minimum since I tend to lose people when they're too long lol. Please read, review, and enjoy so I know whether or not to continue this!

* * *

Fairy Tail.

Gray was looking above his head at these two flashing, flourescent words that changed to different color lights every two seconds. He blinked, hoping he didn't get epilepsy and groaned, looking towards his friends who waved to him in the line for the entrance. There waiting for him, was Natsu, Jellal, Lyon, and Gajeel, who all wore eager expressions but Gajeel, as usual.

"Get your ass over, droopy eyes! Before the bouncer sees you out of line!" Natsu patronized with furrowed eyebrows. Gray rolled his eyes but followed the order, slipping beneath the velvet line barrier.

This club was no ordinary club. Though only opening a few months prior, Fairy Tail had already managed to get the best reputation as best strip club in all of Fiore. People raved about the vast variety of drinks and food offered, the exciting atmosphere, the cleanliness of the place from the floor to bathroom, and most importantly, the women. There were several dancers suitable for anyone's preferences, whether the customer wanted a god slayer mage, takeover mage, or even a non-mage. The dancers came in all different sizes, colors, mage types, and each with their own personality, not to mention beauty; which is why Fairy Tail was praised mostly for their women.

Fairy Tail had two bouncers, allowing in 2 to 3 parties every 15 minutes which was their limit on Saturday nights like these. Gray's party was second in line and they were about two minutes from entry of the grand club.

"I heard that it's $100 to get 30 minutes in the champagne room with one of the girls," Jellal announced while counting the bills he had in his wallet.

"What?! That's twice as much as Lamia Scale's price!" Natsu complained, fire escaping his breath to match his tone. Gajeel did his signature laugh when the fire burnt off part of Lyon's hair. Lyon let out a yelp and began to bicker like a child with Natsu.

Gray was nonchalant and dismissed anything they said, still in denial. "I don't care. I don't even want to be here."

"Gray, shut up, and enjoy yourself. Acting like a bitch isn't going to make Ultear come crawling back to you. You heard it yourself, she's done," Lyon emphasized on the last word, not sparing Gray a glance. He felt no pity for him, knowing Gray wouldn't want it anyway.

"Just be grateful we're even bringing you here tonight, you piece-" Gajeel was interrupted by a bouncer with a powerful voice saying, "NEXT!" The velvet chain was unhooked and all the men but Gray grinned cheekily walking in.

It was their first night there, and expectations did not fall, but exceeded. The club was exactly what people raved it to be – fitting electronic music blasting, strobe lights, dark yet seductive lighting and atmosphere, plenty of clean seating, and beautiful girls on the floor dancing, as well as serving each table. Jellal, Lyon, and Natsu felt a nosebleed coming on as they quickly found a table to sit at near the main stage. Gajeel was currently masking his excited expression with an emotionless facade, thinking about his girlfriend, Levy who was at home, and clueless about his whereabouts.

Gray took a seat between Natsu and Lyon, and cradled his chin against his palm. Natsu knocked off his elbow and as result, Gray almost slammed his chin on the table. Before Gray could open his mouth, Natsu spoke.

"I know it's not easy to get over someone," he sympathized with Gray who looked at him less angrily. "I'm still deciding whether I should keep trying to fight to win Lucy back, or stop trying. But you already know your answer, so don't do that to yourself."

Gray was a bit taken back to hear Natsu's more intelligent, and personal side. He rarely saw it, and he felt bad for him still since his breakup with her was a couple months ago. Gray settled and looked down in shame.

"It's okay, dude. Getting over someone starts with admitting it's over. First thing you could do is remind yourself that there are plenty of other women in the world!" the dragon slayer mage lightened up again to avoid the atmosphere staying that way the whole night.

Lyon jumped in the conversation and said, "Natsu's right, Gray. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop worrying. That's why we brought you here," he rolled his eyes, and they fell on a pink-haired dancer. From there, his attention was gone.

Gray had enough of being patronized and sighed. He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms behind his neck. "Fine, whatever. Let's get the shots going."

"That's the spirit! Jellal call over that waitress, she's been staring at you ever since we walked in."

Jellal's felt his heart jump. "What, who?! Where?! Which one?!" The blue-haired mage desperately searched the floor for who Natsu was referring to and Gajeel took his head, turning it to a red-haired woman who was indeed looking at him from the bars. She had on an orange triangle top and leather pants, which was the club's uniform for the servers.

"Oh my god, she works here, shit," Jellal cursed. "What should I do?!"

"Moron, call her over to serve us, I'm hungry!" Gajeel ordered, throwing a fit.

While Jellal signaled over the red-haired woman and sweated over what he was going to say, Gray ignored all the commotion around him, just blankly staring out to the main stage where various girls shared the spotlight.

"Gray!"

"Huh?" Gray snapped out of his trance and looked to Natsu. In that time he was gone from reality, they had already ordered and their table was full of wings, nachos, chicken, and other finger foods, along with about 15 shot glasses of different colors and alcohol.

"Go eat, droopy-eyes. You're kinda annoying tonight, you've just been staring into space," Natsu gobbled down a spicy chicken wing, followed by a shot of rum.

All the men were currently eating while watching one dancer of their own.

Jellal downed a shot and grimaced at the taste before asking, "You see one you like, Gray?"

Gray's mind was gone tonight. He realized he hadn't even looked at one girl directly yet. "Nah," he answered, beginning to pick off some food out of a tray.

"That one," Gajeel said, staring up at someone on the stage. They had never seen Gajeel so flustered since he met Levy.

They all looked up simultaneously to where Gajeel had been looking and all five pairs of eyes were on a blue-haired dancer. Of course Gajeel liked her. He has some strange blue-haired fetish, considering Levy was also blue-haired.

But this dancer's hair was not a blue color like Levy's. It was lighter, almost like a transparent blue. It was a pastel blue, like the ocean's water at shore. Her hair complimented her pale skin perfectly. And her eyes were also blue, but a dark, cerulean shade, complimented by it's almond shade and black liner.

"You surprisingly have good taste in women," Lyon commented, not removing his eyes from her.

"Eat a dick, have you seen my girlfriend?" Gajeel retaliated, rhetorically.

Jellal snickered. "Then why are you here?"

"You eat a dick too. You couldn't even talk to our waitress."

Jellal shut his mouth and looked over his shoulder at the red-haired beauty serving another table. Both the blue-haired dancer and their waitress had competing curvy bodies and chest to match.

"Is it just me, or is everyone woman in here shitting on all the girls we go to college with?"

"Pretty much," all answered simultaneously, but Gray who kept watching the woman on stage. Her body was in rhythm with the music, her hips sympatico with the beat, and her expression fierce like her life depended on it.

The men had resumed eating and noticed Gray's attention still drawn away.

"Get a dance from her, dude! A lap dance is all you need to get over it!" Natsu said thoughtlessly while stuffing his mouth more.

Gray had watched her dancing against the pole, and on. She had amazing core power and strength overall. He began to wonder if she was also a mage like he was. When she had finished her dance, she finished on the floor and her eyes fell to Gray's. The two stared intently at each other for two seconds, expressionless, until she rose and walked off into the backstage.

"Wow," Gray muttered under his breath, hoping she would come back out again that night.


	2. flesh to flesh

Author's Note: Some adult content in this chapter! This story is not all about sex/adult situations lol, in case that's what some of you might be thinking. Anyway, the plot will eventually unfold so I figured I'd get out all the tension first.

Fyi, 100 jewels is about 1 US dollar so rough estimations in prices can be easily made. And lastly, It's been so long since I've written anything like this, so I'm a bit rusty.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Aquamarine. Or her preference, Aqua.

That was the name the DJ had said when he announced the solo spotlight dance she stepped on stage to give the whole club. Gray knew that couldn't be her name, and he yearned to find out her real name by the end of the night. For now, all he could do was watch and feen.

When she emerged from the curtains, the lively crowd of men couldn't help but to yell out in excitement, make common cat calls, and about 11 men took a front-row seat around the center stage to get a closer look, Gray and his group included. Lights flashed in bright colors that illuminated her pale skin and she used it to her advantage. She came out in a dark blue bra that could barely contain her large breasts, with a garter belt just above her thin matching g-string. She wore solid black stockings that hugged her long legs so seductively with a pair of transparent platform heels.

Out of all the dancers, she was agreeably one of the best. She was fit and curvy, but also had all the right proportions, unlike the other dancers. Most of the dancers lacked one quality, whether it meant one had a beautiful face but not much for the men to grab, or vice versa, or if they had everything a man fantasized about in a perfect woman, she was unskillful in her dance. But she had almost all the men begging for more.

The dancer was strong; she climbed the pole slowly, grinding herself against it to give the men something to imagine with her. Her legs intertwined each other and allowed her core to be her strength as she released her hands and let her body fall to the ground, but not before she gracefully propped herself back to her feet into a split. She crawled to the hungry-eyed men in front of her, expressionless, and only gave a small, satisfied smile when she opened her legs and pulled off her panty to give the audience a full view of her, and felt a pour of jewels on her body. Gajeel had been at the very front view of this and promised to himself that he would beg for forgiveness from Levy when he came home.

With that, a few men threw some more jewels, including Lyon and Gajeel She closed her legs and got on her knees and began to crawl towards Gray, who sat in his seat with his heart pounding rapidly. The whole night she hadn't made any eye contact with anyone but him. Gray refused to believe he felt anything more than lust for this girl.

She sat on her knees in front of him and touched herself softly, her hands gliding up to her bra and next thing Gray saw was a pair of large, perky breasts staring at him. She threw her bra at him and it fell onto his lap as she gently touched her protruding nipples to tease the audience and then turned to have her back to the crowd and bounced her ass on the stage floor. More money from different men in the crowd got up to throw more jewels, and all Gray noticed was that her smile only came when she was raining under money. Women were so powerful to have men at their knees throwing away their hard-earned days work for a quick touch and show, and Gray knew she was a strong woman in more ways than one.

Her body rolled and grinded to the music against the floor before she got back on her knees and crawled even closer to Gray, pushing the beer he set there aside. The blue-haired beauty grabbed his head and pushed it into the small valley between her breasts and gave him a rapid shake inbetween. Gray heard Jellal and Natsu screech and laugh out a loud, "YESSS~!" and, "GRAY!" from a jealous Lyon before he felt her place her hands over his neck. Gray felt a small bite on his neck just below his jaw, and then a soft, moist kiss over the bite before she whispered into his ear, "Just for you."

She roughly pushed him back into his chair and Gray's eyes widened, unsure of how to handle that moment. He had had several dancers before, but he never met one like her, so beautiful, yet seductive all in one. It was the first time a dancer ever got so close to him without having to slip her a ten.

She moved to the other men in the front seat, and Gray unconsciously watched as she allowed a man to touch the inside of her thighs, and then slap her ass that she shook few feet from his face. He remembered, that this was her job, and she was just here to play them. But for the night, he didn't mind being used, as long as he could get her name.

"That was one of Fairy Tail's best, and most sexiest, Aquamarine, everyone!" the DJ said excitedly, cutting the music to a low volume while she had began to crawl back to the floor and gathered her jewels. She easily made over 10,000 jewels in the last five minutes she was on that stage hustling.

"Alright, while we take a break and get ready for our next round of girls, I need everyone to give a round of applause for our last round of Fairy Tail dancers," the DJ said as a line of girls came out, and as each came out from the curtain, he announced their names, "Ever, Mira, Cana, Kinana, Bisca, Aqua, and Titania!" Seven girls came onto the stage as their names were read and they stepped off into the audience floors with the other free dancers to approach the men.

At the last name, Jellal's eyes perked to see their waitress in a leather bodysuit rather her attire from earlier. "This can't be happening, she's a dancer here too."

Jellal felt upset for a moment until he realized that this was not a bad thing and as quick as he could, called her over before the red-haired dancer made her way to another table of men.

While Natsu was casually trying to shake off the dancers away from grabbing his pants, feeling like Lucy would be upset even if they weren't together, Gajeel blushed furiously at the floor to avoid staring at the women who walked by asking if he wanted a dance, and Jellal made pace to talk to their server who had already straddled him before he made his request.

"I knew you liked me. I did think you were the cutest one here though," she smirked, playing with the ends of Jellal's back hair. He tensed up and controlled the temptation of the bulge that was ready to protrude his pants. "So what will it be? 1,000 jewels for a 10 minute topless, 2,000 for 10 minute nude, or 2,500 for 20 minute nude?" Titania's hands found their way between his legs and grabbed his crotch, teasing his hardened member. Then, she pressed her cheek to his and said under her breath, "Or, I can do all that for you for a whole night, and you just give me your number."

Jellal nodded his head repeatedly, refusing to give her the time to revoke the opportunity of a lifetime and she smiled before taking his hand, and took him to a room in the back area.

Some men had their eyes fixed on a certain dancer as she walked the floors and already had asked for a private dance. While Natsu and Gajeel swore to themselves that they would not and sat in their chairs, Lyon searched the room for Aqua desperately. And he had found her already walking over to Gray, who still sat extremely confused, amused, and slightly horny.

Lyon's eye twitched at the sight and sat back in his chair between the two dragon slayers, defeated, as they watched the two interact again.

"How does part two sound?" she asked in a low, seductive voice, bending over to give Gray a good view of her bouncy chest. Her hand felt his knee and massaged it slowly, teasing him, knowing that he would imagine having that feeling somewhere more pleasurable. Hook, line, and sinker.

Gray looked at her intently, not wanting to get duped out of his jewels, but could not resist the temptation as he nodded and was guided into their own small private room, only covered by velvet curtains.

There, Gray was powerless. She pushed him onto the velvet round seat before she closed the curtain to give them all the privacy they needed. The dim lighting and lingering incense created a rather romantic atmosphere than an alluring one, but Gray shook that thought off as he watched her slowly walk to him, her hips swaying and lips pursing into another smirk.

"Aqua is normally 3,000 jewels for a 15 minute dance, but she'll make an exception for you." With that, she pulled the strings of her bikini top, leaving her torso bare and exposing her full chest.

At first, Gray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her third-person speech, almost forgetting the fact that there was a half-naked woman standing in front of him. Then, he couldn't help but to get all the more confused than he was already when he began to wonder what her motive was. There was dozens of other men in the audience, and out of all of them, she maintained her focus and attention on him the most, and even approached him first before any of the men who tipped her. Any normal dancer would have chased the man who gave her the most jewels knowing they could seduce more out of him.

Aqua had already began her dance before Gray could agree or deny her. She pried open his legs and straddled his hips, grinding her half-naked body on him and pressing her breasts close to his face again. Her mound repeatedly teased his throbbing cock that was barely being contained by his pants now, and she released a small, pleasured moan when Gray's hands unconsciously grabbed her voluptuous bottom and traced the skin beneath her skimpy underwear, craving more of her.

Gray had never been to a club where he was allowed to touch his dancer more than the legs. He had wondered whether it didn't matter at Fairy Tail, or if she didn't care because she enjoyed it as much as he had. The thought slipped him again, disregarding everything when his bottom head had consumed him entirely.

"What is your name?" she asked curiously and almost nonchalantly, as if she wasn't still the reason why Gray's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He wanted to assume some control again. Gray couldn't grasp his common sense anymore, and in acceptance, he hastily pulled on the strings of her bikini bottom and yanked it from under her to feel her wet flesh even closer.

"Oh.." her breath became short when she could feel just how big he was in his pants alone now that they were her only obstacle. Aqua smiled in satisfaction seeing the raven-haired man becoming so frustrated with her teasing touch and she knew she wasn't far from accomplishing her goal.

"Gray. My name is - fuuuu-" he grunted for a second in ecstasy when she grabbed his bulge, and he then released a pleasured sigh when she gently massaged it, almost as an apology.

She continued to rub his bulge and Gray didn't refuse, but moved his hands up from the bottom of her thighs, over her curve, and tickled her spine with his fingers. He refused to let her win the game completely and began to pick up some of her weak spots, seeing her slightly arch her back as his hands lightly traced all over her skin. His hands teased her while she had enough of playing his game, and slowly began to unbutton his jeans, followed by his zipper. Still completely entranced by her touch and brainwashed by his sensuous thoughts, he was caught when he felt her hand stroking him. There was no boundaries, no rules in the way, and as much as Gray wanted to stop to prevent any trouble from being caused, his mind was no longer in his body to allow him and let her work.

"Gray..." she sighed his name into his ear to feel him harden in her grasp, but let out another satisfied moan feeling a cold, large hand teasing from her mound, and then two fingers that begged for entrance tracing her other set of moist lips. She was a woman of games and teases, but she couldn't handle being the victim in the game; she fought the urge to demand him to fuck her with those very fingers. They were rough, yet soft to the touch, and fairly large enough to please all her spots inside and outside of her.

She released a shaky moan when one of Gray's fingers slipped just between her bottom lips, drowning in her liquids and teasing her entrance. Aqua held back the urge again to force him to be inside of her completely, and it was failing. She redirected her urge by crashing her lips on to his, and he immediately responded, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and she refused to lose. Gray grasped the back of her head to pull her face down closer with one hand, while the other rubbed her clit hastily in a circular, and back and forth motion. She moaned more, and louder the faster his fingers worked on her and she found herself biting his lip and desperately yearning for his tongue to clash with hers roughly. Aqua stroked his member from the base to the tip quickly, and slowly when her fingers played with his head. Gray's head slightly fell back in response and she felt him grunt into her mouth as their lips continued to brush and tongues clashed.

The power struggle came to an end when Aqua reached her climax and she felt Gray's lips turn upwards in a smirk against her defeated frown. She let out an exasperated moan that turned into a pleased sigh as she became weak and fell on top of his hardened member. It was only now the first time that they had touched flesh to flesh directly, and after both caught their breaths, they looked at each other with a thrilled, shocked expression.

"So, what is your name?" Gray asked her, completely dismissing her wet flesh on his.

Aqua's breaths continued to be harsh and she was completely astonished. She'd never gone so far with a customer to this point, primarily because she was rarely attracted to one in the past, or because they didn't satisfy her crave. She needed more of him. She needed all of him, in her, under her, on top of her, and any way that he wanted. She just knew she needed him.

"Aqua will make a deal. She will tell you her name if Gray can prove himself."

At first, Gray looked at her puzzled, and then gathered a clue when he felt her begin to grind her bare flesh on his slowly. This time, she was completely bare, with nothing to get in their way.

Round three.


	3. author's note

Hi guys, I just wanted to leave a note here saying I haven't abandoned this story, or any of my other stories. I'm having a bit of a writer's block with "Aquamarine", and I've been writing both the second and last chapter to "Melting Ice". It's taking me longer to write the second chapter to it, though the third part is nearly finished. I'm almost done and I think I'll be done by next week at latest!

I've just been bombarded with work, and focusing on online classes for school. And my inspiration is falling short, but I will work on all my stories, regardless of how slow lol.

I hope you guys keep waiting and reading on, I hope it'll be worth it in the end! Til then, check out my other two/oneshots! Thanks everyone. :)


End file.
